Crimson Light
by Crimson-Fox
Summary: YYUIYxover After the final battle Kagome is left alone in a world that is not her own. But when she is captured by Naraku she must learn to deal with pain. What she has a brother! Who is he and will she ever see him again?kagome? still thinking on who to
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Light

By Crimson-Fox

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho and the song used in this fic. And by the way this song is Evanescence rocks!

Summary: After the unbearable pain from the final battle kagome is left alone in a world that is not her own. But when she is captured by Naraku she must learn to deal with the pain. What's this she has a brother! Who he and will she him again? Kagome's thoughts /youko's thoughts/  
Hiei's thoughts

Chapter 1

"ohayo Kagome" said Sango

"hi sango-chan how are you ?" Kagome asked

"Um have you seen Inuyasha"

" no, he probably went for a walk."

" Okay I'm going to go find him be back soon"

"Kage-chan please hurry back if you don't find him okay I don't want you hurt by any demons" Sango said

"Bye! See you soon and try not to hurt the leech to much"

"Why lady Kagome I am appalled that you think so lowly of me" Miroku said

As kagome was walking she heard some noises and than she heard Inuyasha, so she went to go find him. When she came upon him with kikyo.

kikyo moaned "Inu--yasha do you love me "

"of cores kikyo" Inuyasha panted

" than will you kill my reincarnation so I can have my soul back and we can be together forever" she said in a broken moan.  
"Yes you will have your soul back love." Inuyasha groaned.

'Inuyasha how could you I thought we were at least friends after all we went through' thought kagome. As she ran back to camp crying a worried looking Sango started asking questions "kagome are you ok kagome, kagome!"

but she didn't hear her as ran in a hurry to get away from the person who hurt her so. As she ran to the well she heard something so she looked back her eyes grew wide as she saw Inuyasha.  
" give me the shards and I might go easy on you" he sneered with a glint in his eyes.

" No, I won't let you have it" kagome yelled

" than I will kill you and give your soul to kikyo"

" but I thought that…."

" that what that I loved you Ha, you were nothing but a replacement and a shard detector"  
With that he attacked her she turned around as he dug his claws in her back. Sango, Miroku, and shippo heard a scream they ran to were they heard it and when they got there all the saw was the blood that covered the field. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson Light**

**By:Crimson-fox**

**Hi, guys this is Crimson-fox here reporting for duty heheheh, I always wanted to do that. On to the story hope you like it (though I must warn you my spelling isn't that great)

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**Sango and Miroku heard Shippo yell mama. As they looked in Shippo's direction to see what he was yelling about they saw kagome bleeding on the ground with Inuyasha standing over her, with blood dripping from his claws.**

**Sango gasps, slowly Inuyasha turns around with a sinister smile and brings his blooded claws to his mouth and licks the blood off of them. Behind him Kagome slowly gets up, Sango takes her boomerang off of her back and gets into a battle stance along with Miroku, and Shippo goes to Kagome.**

"**How could you do that to her Inuyasha" Sango screamed at him. "Simple enough she was in my way so I had to get rid of her" He sneered.**

**But before he could get to her miasma filled the clearing. "ka-ka-kaaa… well it looks as if the odds are on my side doesn't it" Naraku chuckled with a wicked smile.**

"**Kagura, Kanna attack and leave no one but my little miko alive." 'Once I get all the jewels shards I will have the miko Kagome as my mate' Naraku thought.**

**As the battle raged on Kagome tried to help the best she could with what little arrows she had left. A scream rang through the battle field she looked to find the organ of it, their was blood everywhere when Sango fell cut in half by her own weapon. Than Miroku yelled in rage "Nooo Sango I'm coming love" Than he sucked up everything in his knowing that he was also taking up some of the insects, senses he sucked up so much he died instantly from the venom. "mama help! Shippo yelled as Kanna sucked up his soul.**

**No one was left but Kagome and Inuyasha, Kagome was crying over her friends deaths. When she heard Naraku's sinister laugh "Ka-ka ka kaa.. what's wrong know one here to help you now is their my little mi-" but he never got a chance to finish as Inuyasha cried out in pain by Kagura's Dance of the Blades. In one quick motion Naraku was behind Kagome and knocked her out.

* * *

**

**Crimson-fox **

**Sorry it took so long to update but a lot of things have been going on. **

**Hope you like the store so far and please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Crimson-Fox**

**Sorry I haven't updated lately but a lot has been going on But I mostly been studing for school EXAMS coming up but I promise that I will Update soon.**


End file.
